Regret
by Miyuki-tan
Summary: Kurosaki x Teru. Set during chapter 19, but there's a twist that starts during chapter 20.


Title: Regret  
Series: Dengeki Daisy  
Pairing: Kurosaki Tasuku x Kurebayashi Teru  
Word Count: 2,356  
Rating/Warning: PG-13/Set during chapter 19. Things will be the same from the manga for a while, so it will make sense later on. Then there's… Drama? It may be a little choppy. Tell me if you think so.  
Summary: Set during chapter 19, but there's a twist that starts during chapter 20.

And Teru has already found out that Kurosaki is Daisy at this point.

* * *

I've been being bullied recently because people think I'm related to the incident with the fake Daisy "hacking" into peoples phones (because it turns out it's not a real virus). But I'm not! It's a _fake_ Daisy doing these things, but I'm not going to let it get to me. These bullies can think what they want, but I know they're wrong and that's all that matters…I guess.

So I wasn't surprised when I was suddenly pulled along beside a staircase at school with a hand covering my mouth.

The bell just rang and people were passing by us. So I started struggling, and he said "Be more quiet, don't struggle." I only struggled more, "…Tsk, there's still quite a number of people passing by."

When everyone was gone, he moved his hand from my mouth and I questioned him angrily, "What is it? Do you plan on picking on me where there's no one around?" Then I recognized him. He's the one that Kurosaki hit before to save me when this guy was bullying me, "You're the third year that Kurosaki hit before, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to bully you, but what I'm going to say is related to that. Really, just shut up. I'm on dangerous ground myself." He handed me a paper, "Take this memo. Show this only to someone you trust who knows their way around the internet." It was a paper with a website and password, "It's the real story behind the commotion about the virus email. They sent this to students in the school. They've caught a lot of students already. They steal email addresses from the students' cellphones and when those people visit the site they get money." He turned away from me, "You can earn quite a bit, they said. It's easy to do and my friends invited me. Well that's all. If you investigate that, I'm sure you'll find something." Then he started to walk away. "Don't tell anyone I told you this. Even if you die, don't tell, alright?"

"Hey, you two." Someone said to us, and we both flinched. "What are you doing? Classes are starting. Are you unwell? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"W…What, it's Mori-sensei." The guy mumbled.

The nurse turned to me, "Y…you're Kurebayashi, right? You're dating Kurosaki, and you're the stupid scholarship student according to the rumors."

"Yes, I am Kurebayashi." And yes, I realize she just called me stupid.

"Kurosaki was seriously looking for you earlier, I think he needs something. He wants you to go to the rear garden during lunch break." I nodded back.

* * *

Kurosaki was pushing a cart with some boxes, when one of Teru's friends approached him.

"Oh! Kurosaki?" He turned to look at the group, "What are you doing at this place?"

"…Eh? What do you mean 'what'? I'm working… I'm bringing in these boxes. Medical supplies. Sometimes this old man works seriously too."

"Didn't you need Teru for something during the lunch break…? She was hurrying to the rear garden a while ago." Kurosaki looked shocked. "You weren't the one who called her…?"

And Kurosaki ran to the rear garden as fast as he could. _Dammit, they got me! Who is it…? If just anyone told Teru I'd be in the rear garden, she'd be suspicious.

* * *

_

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki!" I called out for him, "Really. He's the one who called. Where did he go?"

I saw a piece of paper with a big 'x' on it lying on the ground so I picked it up. Then I heard footsteps, as if they were running so I looked in the general direction of where they were coming from. "_Teru!_" Kurosaki yelled my name with a terrified face expression. I wonder why. Am I in danger?

"Ah, there you are. What is this sign for?" There was a _clatter_ sound but I paid no attention to it, "'Over here'…?" Then he reached out his hand and I was pushed to the ground, with his body covering mine and his strong arms around me, as if to protect me. Soon after I heard a _bang_ and a _crash_.

That's when I realized he really was protecting me—protecting me from a desk and chair that had fallen from the window of the school.

He wouldn't budge and he wasn't responding to anything I'd say. I was so scared and I couldn't stop crying. Because it's all my fault that this happened. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Kurosaki. Because of me, you got really hurt.

And then my friends came. By then I had him lying next to me, while I was on my knees sobbing. But thank god they came, I don't know what I would have done except cry my eyes out.

I was about to call Riko, when I got a message on my phone. It read, "_It's your fault. (laugh) Don't involve any more good people._" And I realize that this person is correct. It _is_ my fault. So it's my problem. If they want me, I won't get anyone else involved.

I decided to call an ambulance instead of Riko. After all, she shouldn't get involved in this. But it turns out an ambulance was already called, seeing as one is already here.

I responded to the person's message. "_I understand._"

* * *

Riko, the chairman and I were all waiting for the results of the doctor's examination on Kurosaki. Then Masuda (aka. "Master"), came walking up.

"Riko!" He called, and we all turned to look at him.

"Master! You're here? You left your store… I told you I'd let you know if something awful were to happen." Riko responded.

"Don't say unlucky things like that."

"Masuda, keep your voice down," the chairman told him, "even if you cause a ruckus, it won't change the situation. Don't lose your head over something like this."

Masuda snapped, "What do you mean 'something like this'? In the first place, you…"

Riko cut in, "Hey… Stop it! This is not the time for…" They both glared at her, "Master, don't be so emotional! You too, chairman! Stop saying things that get on his nerves! Each one of us here is worried too."

I was in a daze this whole time, and I wasn't paying attention to anyone anymore.

…I'm sorry. It's my fault that things became like this. I got caught too easily in that trap. How could I be so stupid? I'm sorry. Because of me, everyone's getting involved. Even Kiyoshi got used because he was my best friend. I'm sorry. There was no need for him to be hurt because of me. I'm not that important. It's because they're protecting me. I'm sorry. I'm not going to cause them any more trouble. Then I looked at my phone. I'm sorr…

"_What's wrong, Teru? You're not acting like yourself."_

Ah, why did I have to remember Daisy's words?

I turned around and slammed my head into the glass window, cracking it some. That shocked everyone, and they all turned to look at me.

"Te-Teru… what's wrong?" Riko asked, concerned. But I don't deserve to be worried over. "N…No matter how worried you are, to go that far…"

"I apologize. For a minute there, I lost myself. It's just an after-effect of the violent insurrection in my own world." I responded, holding a hand to my bleeding head. "Compared to Kurosaki's injury, this is insignificant."

"Really…ok. Um… Get a hold of yourself… ok… If you too become like that, I…"

"Excuse me. You're with Kurosaki, right?" A nurse walked up to us, interrupting Riko. We all nodded, and she continued, "Kurosaki was transferred to a room." That caught my attention. "The doctor is going to explain his situation, so please come this way…" Kurosaki…

Everyone followed her to meet the doctor. Then came the explanation, "This is just his condition as of now but, because of the blow he took, his skull was fractured. There is a cerebral contusion, epidural hematoma, as well as subdural hematoma… But he shows no alarming symptoms. He has a concussion. It's quite a severe condition but, he got hit by a falling object, was it? He's lucky it wasn't a direct hit, just a graze. He needed stitches for the injury, but aside from that, there's nothing major."

Everyone was relieved he is going to be okay. The doctor continued, "After he regains consciousness we'll run some more examinations and scans but if we don't find anything, then he's not in immediate danger." I let a sigh of relief slip past, and I nearly started crying. I moved to the side of Kurosaki's bed while everyone else was around the doctor. And I kept listening.

"He'll be able to go home right away but he needs to rest for a while. Also, there's a possibility that his memory will be fuzzy."

"I see… I understand, thank you." Riko said.

"When he wakes up, please call the nurse. Oh, and please be quite while inside the hospital."

"Yes, we apologize."

I grabbed his hand. I can't take it. I really can't. For someone so important to me, if something more happens...

"Teru." The chairman called.

I responded, startled out of my thoughts, "Eh... Ah! Y-y-y-yes? What is it?"

"I'm sorry, this might not be the best time but, I want you to tell me something." He grabbed my shoulders, "Do you have any idea who might be behind this?"

"Eh..."

"Anything at all that can be a hint? Were you called out by anyone..."

"Hey, Andou." Masuda interrupted. "Stop it. Now's not the time... You're not acting like yourself either."

"I know I'm crossing the line. Stop interrupting. You don't have to tell me; this is my responsibility."

If I get them more involved… I'm sorry.

"I didn't say that! But you can at least wait until Tasuku wakes up!" Masuda yelled out at the chairman, "Just a little bit, Teru's feelings—" He was promptly kicked in the butt by Riko.

He bent over on his knees on the ground, and mumbled an apology. Riko spoke, "You're quarreling over everything. My opinion of you, which wasn't high to begin with, is sinking even lower." Then she added as an afterthought, "Although I understand that you're just dying to get your turn." She turned to the chairman, "You too, chairman. Cool off your head a little. I understand that feel responsible, but you're rushing too much!" Pointing at him, she continued, "By the way, it is not out of kindness that I didn't hit you. Your punishment is not being hit. You had better reflect on your actions."

He bowed. "…I see. I'm sorry…"

"Besides, we're at a hospital, so be quiet! Stay here and fix yourselves up, you Megane duo!"

"Um… Riko, you should be quiet too…"

I heard a rustle, and a mumbling of "Ah…? ...Huh… ow…" and I realized that it's Kurosaki's voice, so I turned to look at him. His eyes were open and his hand was clutching his head.

"Ku-Kurosaki… Everyone, Kurosaki's awake…!" And in a flash everyone was surrounding his bed.

"Eh… what is this… where am I? My head hurts like hell." Kurosaki mumbled.

"Don't move yet!" Riko said, "Your head got hit. Do you remember anything?"

"Ah…? Um, what was it…"

"Calm down," Then she asked, "Can you tell me your name and age?"

"Eh? I have to say it? Kurosaki Tasuku… and… I'm 24…?"

Riko kept asking more questions to make sure his memory was still intact. And it was becoming clearer for him. I feel so relieved that he is okay…

"…Ah, that's right…" He sat up and started laughing, "For a moment there I thought I was going to die." He was smiling, and it made me smile too, to know that he is just fine… "I was in such a hurry because the desk came falling down."

"Don't laugh! You really did almost die, you know!" Masuda said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I failed. I wanted to deflect it with flair, only it was harder than I thought it would be."

Masuda responded, "It somehow pisses me off that you're so nonchalant about this. I shouldn't have worried."

"Well, the truth is it's just cool being a bad boy."

I felt a tear threatening to fall, but I quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed. Then Kurosaki tapped me on the shoulder, startling me from my thoughts.

"Hey, what is it? You're spacing out." He said to me. "You don't have anything to say to this amazing hunk of a hero?"

"Wa-was my expression really that strange? I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to your antics. Ehe, that's interesting. A hunk, huh."

"I wasn't asking you to say that."

"T-that's true." I mentally slapped myself for all my stuttering. "But…" I smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're okay." Even though I was happy, it kind of hurt to smile. I wondered if it looked fake or not.

He was silent for a while, but then he mumbled, "Idiot," That kind of surprised me. "I should be saying that." And I looked at him, my eyes widened just slightly. I didn't know what to say. Because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve him to be happy that I'm okay. He got hurt because of me. It's my fault. And…

And I just realized I was about to cry. So I quickly turned around and closed my eyes, trying to make the tears go away. "E-excuse me. I have to use the restroom." My voice wavered and I stuttered again. Damn. Then I ran out the door. I couldn't look him in the eye, and I didn't want them to know I was crying. So I just ran. I heard a, "Ma'am you shouldn't run in the hospital!" I paid no attention to it. I didn't know where I was going, but somehow I ended up in the lobby. I sat down in one of the vacant chairs and cried.

This is my problem, and I have to deal with it alone.

* * *

Whew! That took a while to finish! But I did it, chapter one is complete. :D

Working on the second chapter as we speak. ^^


End file.
